


Not so Bad

by xx_DiscountMarionette_xx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Good, Happy, Happy Ending, Pancakes, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Toriel being Toriel, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_DiscountMarionette_xx/pseuds/xx_DiscountMarionette_xx
Summary: Sans has already expected to wake up back in the underground - but instead, he wakes up to the surface sunlight and an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Sans/frisk (platonic)
Kudos: 27
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Not so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You're still here....and you're making pancakes?"
> 
> ——————————————————
> 
> I decided to make this more fluffy - i was originally going to do a one night stand sort of thing for another fandom ship that I liked (*cough* totally not bnha *cough*) but I still like the way this turned out, and I hope everyone else does too !

Light filtered through the open window, making Sans grumble and shift around. Of course he had forgotten to close the curtains last night - but there was still a part of him that liked waking up to the sun and it’s warm, golden glow that seemed to fill the room.

Sunrises were something Sans didn’t think he could ever get tired of.

Still, the skeleton didn’t think he would be on the surface this long due to the resets. It was a special ability that the human they watched after possessed , and they tended to use it a lot. Sans had pretty much given up trying to stop it , instead letting them go through with their thing and focusing on keeping his friends safe.

But strangely enough, Frisk never once went for the kill. They always walked through the underground with a pacifist mindset , and it made the monster ponder over their goal. Why bother resetting so many times when they kept going through the same path ?

Not to mention it was emotionally damaging for him, watching everyone else forget everything that had occurred in the last reset , while he was cursed with the memories of could have once been if they just stayed. Having to listen to Papyrus ramble on about what the surface was like, when Sans himself had to wonder if him and his brother would be able to ever see surface again. Because of this, he had stopped hoping for things , stopped trying to make a difference. What would be the point , if everything would get set back again ?

Actually, the skeleton thought that today would have been the day everything was set back as expected. So opening his eye sockets to that familiar sunrise was very surprising.

Sliding the quilt off of his body, the male stretched his tired bones. He actually didn’t mind his room on the surface - toriel had done most of the design work in the house after they all agreed to stick together for Frisk and their safety, but she had put a lot of care and love into it all. 

Never the less, Sans let his fingers clasp around the familiar blue cotton hoodie, sliding it over his shirt and slipping into his fuzzy slippers. Sure, since he didn’t have skin he couldn’t feel how soft the old things were, but at the time that’s all he could manage to find in the underground , and he just held onto them ever since.

Giving a tired hum, the male slid his hands into the hoodie pockets, a lazy grin stretching across his face. How skeletons could grin and close their eye sockets was a mystery, though he supposed it was magic - after all, those sort of things weren’t too foreign for monster-kind.

At first, Sans thought no one else was awake, though the significant amount of noise coming from the kitchen as he descended the old, creaky steps proved his theory to be wrong. His pinpricks flickered over to the room, though his eye sockets widened altogether at the sight in front of him.

“You’re still here . . . And you’re making pancakes ?” It was no other then Frisk themselves, the child turning their head and giving a small noise was surprise at his appearance.

Obviously, Sans hadn’t expected them to still be there - he didn’t expect any of this, actually. No, the skeleton thought he was going to wake up back in his old bed, and the cycle would start all over once again. But here the human was, making food early in the morning.

God, Toriel was going to kill him for letting them cook alone.

Did he care ? Not in the slightest. He let the child do their own thing, going to grab a bottle of ketchup from the fridge. The skeleton leaned against the counter, casually unscrewing the lid of the bottle - but his pinpricks remained on Frisk, who was humming quietly yet happily. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m guessing that’s for everyone, huh ? No wonder you woke up so early.” He wasn’t going to tell them that he knew about the resets, especially not now. “I guess no one can really stack up to ya’.”

He was obviously making a (very poor) joke out of the stack of pancakes already on a platter, though Frisk still gave a silent laugh anyways, shoulders shaking up and down. Sans was pretty much used to their lack of talking or much noise at this point , though occasionally they would hum or giggle if they felt like it. He simply grinned wider, moving to ruffle their hair as he downed the contents of his ketchup bottle.

Maybe this kid wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
